


An End and a New Beginning

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Sparklings, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift and Ratchet's bonding and surprise sparkling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Drift: Empire of Stone comics. I know JRo has told us that the pair are not returning to the Lost Light. But in this story they have returned to the Lost Light, made up with Rodimus, and are already in love.

It had been a quiet day in the medbay of the Lost light. So Ratchet had gone to visit Drift.

Drift stood up from where he had been sitting cross-legged, meditating. He walked to the door, hearing the chime. He smiled to see Ratchet and stepped back to invite the medic inside. “Hello Ratchet,” he said.

“Hello kid,” Ratchet said grinning and admiring Drift’s frame.

Drift reached around Ratchet to press the button on the wall that locked the habsuite door and then leaned in and kissed Ratchet. The medic kissed Drift back.

Drift stepped backwards, breaking the kiss as he attempted to guide the medic further into the habsuite’s living area.

Ratchet followed wanting to continue. 

“How was your day, Ratchet?” Drift asked to be polite.

“Quiet,” Ratchet said. “So very nice. Your day?”

“I had to deal with Rodimus and Ultra Magnus,” Drift said with a sigh. “You know what it’s like getting Rodimus to actually do paperwork.”

“Near impossible,” Ratchet replied.

Drift circled around Ratchet to slowly rub at the medic’s shoulders. Ratchet moaned, relaxing at the massage. “Do you want to sit down maybe? I am not sure about cleaning up a pile of melted medic up off my floor,” the swordsmech teased and pressed his chest against Ratchet’s back to peck a kiss at the rear cluster of neck cables.

“I suppose,” Ratchet said. “You may be hot but not that hot though.”

“Oh really?” Drift asked, feigning offense to Ratchet’s statement. He took a step back, putting his hands on his hips and canting one leg slightly off to the side.

Ratchet turned to look at Drift but sat down in a chair. “If you were that hot you might not have been allowed on the ship,” he said. “And the captain would be so jealous.” He grinned.

“You say that like you know Rodimus,” Drift said, thinking about his friend. He and Rodimus had been close friends for a while now and even interfaced on occasion, not that it was anything serious between the two speedsters and once Drift set optics on Ratchet aboard the Lost Light again, he had forgotten all about the little flings he had once had with Rodimus. 

“Perhaps I think I know him,” Ratchet said cricking a finger to summon Drift closer. The swordsmech walked closer to Ratchet, putting his hands down on the arms of the chair and pressed his forehelm to Ratchet’s chevron. Ratchet pulled Drift into a kiss.

Drift moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and licking his lower lip. Ratchet moaned and slipped his glossa into Drift’s mouth, tasting him. The swordsmech slid one leg on Ratchet’s leg letting it slide against the chair as he folded himself into the small space.

Ratchet wrapped an arm around, feeling the sides of Drift’s chest before rubbing the back.

Drift slid his other leg onto the chair and pressed his chestplates up to the medic’s chest.

::I've got you. You are now mine….all mine,:: Ratchet said breaking the kiss and moving to kiss Drift’s neck.

Drift squirmed, turning his helm as he reached down to pick up one of Ratchet’s hands by the wrist and massages the joint. Ratchet moaned. Drift looks at the red hand, examining it and licks a stripe from the base of the palm right up the middle finger, as he slides the digit into his mouth. 

Ratchet groaned rocking the chair back against the table. "Oh Drift."

"Mmmf?" Drift mumbled looking at Ratchet

“Do know how to get to me, kid,” Ratchet said.

Drift pulled Ratchet’s finger out of his mouth, making a wet popping sound as he watched Ratchet for a reaction.

Ratchet traced Drift’s faceplates. "So handsome."

Drift leaned into Ratchet's hands. He has learned better by now to not start this argument. "What would you like to do tonight, lover?" he asked.

"Hmm so many things I could do," Ratchet said leaning down to kiss Drift. ::was thinking, wondering if you were maybe ready to bond.:: 

Drift broke the kiss with enthusiastic nodding. “Yes. Yes definitely. Only to you, love,” he said. In his eagerness, he parted his chestplates revealing his spark.

"Well I'll tell Rodimus he’s out," Ratchet teased grinning and opened his chest revealing his own spark.

Drift gently punched Ratchet in the bicep, “He's just my best friend, not my spark mate,” he said, getting distracted by the sight of Ratchet's spark.

"Good glad to hear it, I put up with him but not really in love with him" Ratchet said. “Can you get out of my lap and lay down on the berth?”

Drift slid out of Ratchet’s lap, laying himself down on the berth. “I've never bared my spark, except to a medic. You.... but not this way....” he found himself rambling from nerves.

Ratchet sat down next to him and kissed him, pulling him close to let their sparks merge.

Drift squirmed and moved himself into Ratchet's lap, straddling the larger medic's hips. 

::Love you, so much, Drift. Don't know why I held back till well when I did,:: Ratchet said.

Drift had his optics shuttered, ::I know, Ratchet. I.... I can feel it now. I was scared you wouldn't love gutter-trash...::

::Don't think of yourself like that, sweetspark,:: Ratchet scolded. ::You’ve changed. So much better than that.::

::I know. I have you to thank and return all that love to,:: Drift ran a finger over the medic's chevron. The speedster's fans clicked on and his plating ruffled slightly, attempting to dissipate the building heat.

Ratchet moaned at the touch to his sensitive chevron. Drift broke the kiss and lifted himself slightly in Ratchet's lap to lick all over the chevron, pausing to take one of the tips in his mouth and nibble softly. Ratchet felt his interface panel pop open, and groaned.

::That good, lover?:: Drift asked, hearing the panel open. He started to lick his way down the chevron towards the other tip.

::Oh yes,:: Ratchet said as Drift caught the other chevron tip and suckled it. The white speedster opened his own interface panel, lubricant dripping at his valve opening. 

Ratchet grinned, looking very forward to taking Drift. He pushed Drift down on his back and moved to thrust his spike into the speedsters valve, hard and fast as his programming pushed.

Drift grunted as he looked up at Ratchet reverently. "Oh.... frag yes, R...Ratch...."

Ratchet chuckled. "Yes frag," he said and thrust in even deeper.

Drift moaned and lifted his legs, grabbing the backs of his knees to let Ratchet in deeper. He was nearly folded in half as he watched his medic, his mate above him. He wasn't aware his gestation chamber had opened itself to receive code and nanites.

Ratchet gasped as his spike sprayed Drift’s valve with transfluids.

Drift moaned in satisfaction, _::Mmm, never fail to make it amazing, lover.::_ His voice had a lazy quality to it, after that round. 

_::Well that is what you do to me, kid,::_ Ratchet said reaching down and rubbing Drift’s spike with his hands

Drift moaned and bucked his hips up. _::You're not so old...::_ he countered.

 _::Yes old,::_ Ratchet said grinning and rubbed some more.

 _::Old mechs can't get it up and go a round or two.... three...::_ Drift moaned, hips bucking into the skilled hands as pre-transfluids squirted.

 _::Oh wouldn't mind you squirting that inside me but...::_ Ratchet said, as he pulled almost out to thrust back into Drift’s valve.

Drift gasped and his frame stiffened, valve calipers clenching Ratchet's spike. His own spike quivered and he sprayed transfluids over his own chest and face.

Ratchet moaned as he sprayed Drift's valve again, venting to try and cool down a bit. "Wouldn't mind cleaning you up." He said grinning. 

“Hmmm...” Drift whimpered, his fans roaring at their highest setting now.

Ratchet moved to kiss Drift, licking off the transfluids, then moved down kissing Drift’s chest licking off more transfluids.

Drift chuckled and let go of his legs, running his fingers through the transfluids on his chest and offering the finger up to Ratchet.

Ratchet took the finger into his mouth, licking at it. Drift chuckled, wiggling his finger in Ratchet’s mouth. 

_::Doubly good, love,::_ Ratchet said.

Drift’s processor wandered for a moment wondering if Ratchet would ever let himself be fed by Drift. _::Of course,::_ Ratchet said hearing the thought.

 _::Wait... you heard that?::_ Drift asked shocked

 _::Yes, one of the effects of being bonded, sweetspark,::_ Ratchet said.

Drift shivered as a sudden wave of arousal went through him once more and suddenly his body arched, energy sparking through him as the overload took him and he went limp under the medic.

"Ah sweetspar..." Ratchet said smiling feeling his own overload hit him and he fell limply on top of Drift. He came back online groaning and then smiled seeing Drift. He got up sitting beside his mate and kissed him.

Drift rebooted last, groaning. His optics were the last part of him to boot up again and they came back on a dim blue. He enjoyed the kiss for a moment, pulled away slightly. “Was fun....” he said.

"Oh more than fun," Ratchet said.

“Hmm?” Drift asked, pushing himself up slightly on his forearms.

"We could probably use some energon after that," Ratchet said getting up to get two cubes.

“More than fun though?” Drift asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said. "I am happy to have ended the courtship and have bonded with you." He handed Drift a cube and tore the corner off his.

Drift took the cube and started to drink slowly. “Thank you. So we’re bonded? Conjunx endura? Sparkmates?” he asked with a smile and moved closer to the medic.

"Yes," Ratchet said. He smiled over at his bondmate.

Drift took another drink of the energon and felt a rumbling in his tank. He rubbed his free hand over his abdominal plates.

"Tank upset?" Ratchet asked, frowning and used the bond to check Drift's systems and blinked. He wasn't quite sure what to think of Drift being sparked, part of him felt happy another part worried a smaller part worried about what carrying would to to his mates frame and outline.

“A bit, yes,” Drift said. He took another slow drink of the energon. “Is this high grade, Ratchet?”

"No, no," Ratchet said. "Which uh I suppose in this case is good but I should maybe put you on medical grade, love."

“Why’s that? I’m not injured, nor am I sick,” Drift said.

"Well you may be sick shortly," Ratchet said. ‘More like sparked, sweetspark,’ he thought.

“Sparked?” Drift asked, this time it was his turn to hear his mate’s thoughts. 

"Well yes, since we merged our sparks and interfaced," Ratchet said.

“Are you sure? I mean don’t you want to scan me? In the medbay?” Drift asked, panicking just a bit. He had never thought that he would be sparked. Sure it was great that it was his and Ratchet’s, just .... sparked....

"It might be a good idea," Ratchet said. "And if it is confirmed more securely I can be sure to get some more cubes of medical grade for you."

Drift looked away at the wall, thinking about this. Growing up in the Dead End he had protocols and drugs to keep him from getting sparked. Getting sparked in the Dead End usually meant more pain and possibly going offline. Would Ratchet still want him if he was sparked? 

"I'm not going to abandon you, sweetspark," Ratchet said rubbing Drift's back.

“Are we going to keep it?” Drift asked.

"That is something we will have to talk about," Ratchet said. "Do you want to keep it?"

“Do you have a scanner on you?” Drift asked. “Maybe before we jump to conclusions....” Though Ratchet was usually pretty spot on with these things.

"Well yes but the one I have on me is being temperamental," Ratchet said.

“Ah, okay,” Drift said, swirling the energon in his cube and taking another sip. “It tastes like high-grade. I know you said it’s not, but it tastes off – to me.”

"Because you're sparked," Ratchet said. "Regular would taste a bit richer."

Drift managed to finish off three-quarters of the cube and set it down to the side. He stood up and walked around the habsuite, kneeling in front of the little shrine that housed his swords.

Ratchet watched his new mate, enjoying the view somewhat.

Drift lit a stick of incense and closed his optics, trying to find his center. When he finally felt himself grounded again, he offered up a prayer, silently to the Guiding Hand for blessing his union with Ratchet and for the new blessing that they had given the pair. He stayed on his knees for a few kliks longer and then stood up, bowing to the shrine and turned back to Ratchet.

"Shall I try and scan you or do we go to the medbay?" Ratchet asked.

“I was thinking maybe we rest up and go in the morning. Unless it’s urgent... Is it urgent?” Drift asked, trying not to panic and almost undoing his meditation.

"No, we can rest for now," Ratchet said sensing Drift’s panic. He wrapped his arms around Drift guiding him back to the berth. Sending Drift love and comfort over their new bond.

Drift allowed himself into the welcomed strength of his mate and allowed himself to be guided onto the berth.

Ratchet let Drift sit and lay down in the berth laying down beside him. Drift snuggled himself up close to Ratchet’s frame, trying to fill in all the gaps of air. Ratchet reached over rubbing Drift’s back and kissed his helm.

 _::Stay here with me tonight,::_ Drift said, enjoying the unique smell of Ratchet in such close proximity. _::Please...::_ Drift relaxed even more and slipped into a silent recharge. Ratchet followed him into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Drift woke up first. He had purged his tanks and managed to clean up the mess mostly, leaving a wet spot with just a few spots of processed energon on the floor and a pile of dirty rags in the recycle bin. He was now kneeling at his shrine again, praying to the Guiding Hand for assistance.

Ratchet woke smiling as he remembered the previous night before. He looked around, seeing the few spots of energon. “Could have told you that is one of the symptoms of being sparked,” he said.

‘Yeah, might’ve helped,’ Drift thought sarcastically and just the hint of bitterness that that was Ratchet’s ‘Good morning.’

Ratchet slowly got out of the berth going over to kiss Drift’s head. _::Sorry about that, kid,::_ he said. _::Can help you clean up in the washrack before we go to the medbay.::_

Drift pushed himself up from the floor and snuffed the incense as he gathered his swords, putting the short ones in their scabbards and the Great Sword on his back. He turned finally to face Ratchet, “You heard that, didn’t you?” he asked, looking down at Ratchet’s pedes. 

“Yes, part of the reason I suppose I was somewhat anxious to get you medical grade,” Ratchet said lifting Drift’s chin to look up at him. “A lot of carriers experience negative feelings towards their mates about what has and is being done to their frames.”

“Right, okay, Ratch,” Drift said. ::Hey Roddy,:: he said, opening a comm channel to his friend. ::I’m going to be a bit late getting up to the office this morning.::

::Having an early morning cuddle with the doc again?:: Rodimus asked.

::Something like that,:: Drift said.

::Alright,:: Rodimus said.

“Kay, Roddy knows I will be a bit late up to the office,” Drift said, kissing Ratchet quickly on the lips and breaking it to walk to the door of their habsuite.

“Alright,” Ratchet said moving to quickly get the last few spots of energon from the floor.

“I’ll meet you in the washracks, doc?” Drift asked, looking back at Ratchet.

“Coming, coming,” Ratchet said not wanting to let Drift go alone and in his state.

Drift waited long enough to let Ratchet catch up to him, Ratchet caught up slipping an arm protectively around Drift, smiling a bit proudly.

_::You’re gonna scare your staff with this grinning, love,::_ Drift said, enjoying the arm around him.

_::Perhaps,::_ Ratchet said.

They entered the washracks, which were a bit busier than normal this morning. Ratchet glared at anyone who even started to glance at his sparked mate. ::Let’s find a quiet corner to clean up.:: he said.

Drift tried not to chuckle at Ratchet glaring at the other mechs and he even bravely kissed Ratchet on the cheek in public. 

Ratchet chuckled at the kiss finally finding an empty stall reached for the cleanser and cloth.

Drift grabbed another cloth and put cleanser on it as he started to scrub off his own frame, working at the dried transfluids on his chest and abdomen.

Ratchet took Drift’s back, bending down to get his legs and knees.

When Drift finished getting his own chest and down to his interface panel, he groaned softly with the memories of last night. He pushed himself back slightly against Ratchet.

_::Something the matter, Drift?::_ Ratchet asked standing up and walking around.

Drift leaned against Ratchet, _::Just ah... had a reminder of last night’s activities, love...::_ he said, kissing the medic on the lips.

_::Ah yes,::_ Ratchet said returning the kiss.

There was a wolf-whistle at the pair coming from one of the other stalls. Ratchet turned to glare in the direction of the whistle.

“I’m clean enough. Let’s go to the medbay,” Drift said. 

“Right,” Ratchet said quickly drying them off and guiding Drift out of the washracks, glaring at the mechs again.

Drift pulled Ratchet out so he wouldn’t start a fight or anything.

"I am not about to start a fight," Ratchet whispered. And continued to guide Drift down to the medbay. Drift wrapped his fingers around Ratchet’s fingers as they held hands.

“Hello Ratchet...Drift,” First Aid said seeing the pair entered the medbay.

“We need to scan Drift and get him started on medical grade energon perhaps,” Ratchet said. 

“Why?” the younger medic asked.

“You’ll see,” Ratchet said.

Drift let go of Ratchet’s hand and started to move to a berth closer to the back room, instead of the front of the medbay.

First Aid picked up a scanner, running it over Drift. He blinked. “Ah, should I say congratulations?” he asked looking at the pair seeing Ratchet’s face, that of a protective sire. “Ah yes, sparked would also mean you two have bonded. I’ll just get the medical grade and perhaps a data pad for Drift.” He quickly left for the supply closet getting four cubes of the medical grade and stopping in Ratchet’s office to transfer the information on carrying to a data pad.

Ratchet snatched up the scanner looking at the scans showing the start of a prototype. Drift looked over Ratchet’s shoulder, “Is that him.... her..?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said enlarging the area showing the prototype. “Won’t know the sex till later on in the development.”

“So since you’re bonded now, I’ve removed your access to his medical records. Ambulon, Flutter, or myself will be taking care of him,” First Aid said setting the cubes down and the pad on top.

“The Pit you are,” Ratchet growled, even though he knew that Aid was right somewhere deep in his processor. Working with family and friends blurred a medic’s thoughts.

Drift reached up, rubbing Ratchet on the upper arm. “He’s a good medic, you trained him yourself.”

“I suppose,” Ratchet said. Drift pulled the medic close to him, wrapping his arms around Ratchet’s waist and kissed him on the lips. Ratchet returned the kiss.

_::I should probably head up to the office, make sure Roddy doesn’t pilot us into a black hole or something,::_ Drift said, pulling out of the kiss only to steal another one.

_::Yeah,::_ Ratchet said slipping the data pad into Drift’s subspace. He took the cubes of medical grade. _::Check on you mid cycle if I can.::_

_::Don’t reformat First Aid. He means well and you’ll only have more work if you’re down a medic,::_ Drift said, actually breaking the kiss this time and just forehelm-to-forehelm with Ratchet.

_::Good point,::_ Ratchet said.

Flutter walked in for her shift seeing the two and smiled thinking how sweet they looked like that. First Aid spotted her and walked over talking to her quietly. Flutter grinned and nodded her head then went to pick up a patient file.

Drift finally found the inner strength to separate himself from Ratchet. He took the cubes of medical grade energon and put them in his subspace. “I will see you later, love,” he said.

“Right,” Ratchet said stepping away trying to concentrate on the fact he was in his territory and needed to work. First Aid leaving since his shift was over.

Drift had followed First Aid out of the medbay and headed upstairs to the offices.

Rodimus skimmed the pile of data pads, mostly Magnus’ citations for this and that. A few requests for supplies or equipment and even an odd demand for time on the next planet.

Drift walked past the office doors, lingering for just a moment in the hallway between Magnus’ and Rodimus’ doors. 

Rodimus looked up. “Finally showed up for work did you?” he teased his friend.

“Hmm, you’re one to talk after all the instances with Flutter in the medbay,” Drift teased back. “Who’s on the bridge?”

“Magnus,” Rodimus said. “And she was sick, needed the company.”

Drift considered for a moment whether he should tell Rodimus that he was in the medbay this morning or not. Rodimus had a way of poking his olfactory sensor array in places it shouldn’t go and getting information out.

“There is quite the pile of paperwork for us,” Rodimus said pushing the pile with Magnus’ memos towards Drift.

“Us? Are you recruiting me to do your work again, Roddy?” Drift asked.

“No... well maybe just help me cut it down,” Rodimus said. “He’s sure to come back with even more when the shift change happens.”

Drift chuckled and pulled up a chair to help his friend out. “Give me half then,” he said, holding out his hand. “I was late because I was in medbay this morning.”

“What you or Ratchet sick?” Rodimus said quickly dividing the pile and looking over his friend.

“Not sick exactly,” Drift said, taking his half of the pile, “But Ratchet wanted to check something.”

Rodimus made a face. “Not sick but still he wanted to check. I am confused,” he replied.

Drift vented a sigh. He knew Rodimus would find out one way or another. “Ratchet and I finished courting each other. We bonded last night and one thing led to another...” he paused. “By the end of the stellar cycle the Lost Light will have another passenger.”

Rodimus blinked, moving swiftly to close the door. “You’re sparked?” he said.

“Yeah. I’m sparked,” Drift said. “Freaked me out last night too. So used to the Dead End... thought Ratchet would....” he couldn’t bring himself to finish.

Rodimus pushed a chair under and behind Drift. “He wouldn’t...He would not dare. He loves you too much,” he said. “Though this seems a bit fast.”

“No he assured me he won’t,” Drift said. “Well we can’t all be like you and Flutter, Rod.”

“To our own fates,” Rodimus said moving to sit down in his chair waiting for Drift to sit down as well or did he think he was going to stand there forever?

Drift sat down in the chair, grateful. “Thanks, Roddy.”

“You’re welcome of course, can’t work you too hard now,” Rodimus said.

“I’m sparked, not an invalid,” Drift said. “It’s in the early stages.”

“And you think Ratchet will let you work long hours?” Rodimus said. “He’s both the CMO and your mate now.”

“I still have a duty to you, the ship, and the crew,” Drift said. He finished off a data pad and set it in the completed pile.

“Alright so not invalid but how can I help?” Rodimus asked.

“You can do your paper work,” Drift said, grinning at his friend and completed another data pad and threw it on the pile.

Rodimus picked up a pad, filled it out and put it in his complete pile.

Drift and Rodimus continued working on the data pads for a while longer.

Drift eventually found himself tired out quicker than usual and his fuel tank rumbling at him.

_::Drink one of the cubes and take a nap at least,::_ Ratchet said sensing the symptoms.

_::I’ll drink the energon at least, love,::_ Drift said, _::But I’m helping Roddy out with his paperwork. How have you been? Able to concentrate?::_

_::He can do his own paperwork. I’ve been sufficiently busy trying to get Flutter to let me see your medical file and seeing patients,::_ Ratchet replied.

Drift chuckled audibly. _::Don’t forget to refuel either, love.::_

“What’s so funny?” Rodimus asked looking up from the current data pad.

“Oh First Aid locked Ratchet out of my medical files since we’re bonded now. Ratchet’s been trying to convince Flutter to let him look at my files again,” Drift said.

“Hmm should be interesting to see if he succeeds,” Rodimus said.

Drift pulled the medical grade cube of energon out of subspace, setting it on Rodimus’ desk. He finally opened a corner of it and took a sip.

Rodimus watched Drift. “Probably a good thing you don’t drink much high grade,” he said.

Drift didn’t make much of a face as he drank the medical grade. “It is not too bad,” he said. 

“Ugh, speak for yourself,” Rodimus said recalling the number of times he had to drink that stuff.

“As you will recall, I do not drink engex and I keep my frame running on premium grade fuel with additives to keep myself in excellent condition,” Drift said.

“Yeah I know, I know but you and your sweets,” Rodimus said cringing. Drift tossed the lid of the energon cube at Rodimus. He caught it tossed it to the recycle bin.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only the end of the first term of carrying for Drift, but with his slender frame he already sported a bulge in his middle. He had also started the subconscious act of covering his abdominal plates.

“You look fine,” Ratchet said smiling and kissing Drift, who returned it eagerly.

 _::How was work?::_ Drift asked.

 _::Pretty good, got some paperwork done, not that many patients so was nice,::_ Ratchet said. _::How was work for you?::_

 _::Helped Roddy with his paperwork again. Then got on the bridge to help Magnus,::_ Drift said. He broke the kiss and walked around Ratchet to massage his lover’s shoulders.

Ratchet tilted his helm back to look at Drift, smiling. The younger mech moved his helm to rub his finials against the side of Ratchet’s helm, then kissed his cheek. _::Love you...::_ he said, his engine purring with a rev.

“And I love you,” Ratchet said turning his helm to return the kiss, reaching to touch the finial and rub it. _::I should be the one giving you a massage, not vice versa lover.::_

 _::Who says I cannot give you a massage?::_ Drift said, sliding his hands down Ratchet’s sides so they rested above his hips. 

_::Well not saying you can’t but that I should give you a massage, all the extra weight you’re carrying with the sparkling,::_ Ratchet said enjoying the touch of Drift’s hands.

Drift slipped his hands around Ratchet’s front, just below the window and on his abdomen. _::After I get a chance at loving you,::_ he said, pressing soft, lazy kisses to the back of Ratchet’s neck, burying his olfactory sensor into the cables and inhaling his mate’s scent.

Ratchet’s engine purred at the soft kisses and he grinned enjoying the feel of his mate so close to him.

Drift guided Ratchet to their couch, Ratchet let Drift guide him to the couch. _::Sit?::_ Drift asked, stepping aside enough so that they wouldn’t end up a tangled mass of limbs on the couch. 

Ratchet sat down looking up at Drift; the younger mech sat down right beside Ratchet, putting on hand on the medic’s upper leg as he looked at his mate.

Ratchet smiled at him reaching over to massage Drift’s shoulders and then down his back letting his fingers work on the wires and tubing underneath the armor.

Drift arched his back, moaning as that felt very good. He flared his armor plating out to give the medic better access to his protoform. 

Ratchet grinned. _::Might even help if we took some of this armor off,::_ he said enjoying his mate’s reaction.

Drift stopped and looked up at Ratchet. “But just in here? We’ll put it back on when I go out, right?” he asked.

“Yes of course,” Ratchet said. “No need to feel embarrassed out there.”

Drift rubbed his nasal ridge along Ratchet’s cheek, “Will there be a point when I can’t wear my abdominal armor?” he asked a bit anxious.

“Possibly,” Ratchet said. “Depends on the kiddo’s size and frame.”

“Okay, you can take off some of the armour,” Drift said, sitting up so that Ratchet could assist him. Ratchet reached back lifting the armor up and off. He placed it down against the wall carefully and went to sit back beside Drift.

Drift was sitting there on the couch, looking down at his own protoform covered in old scars and weld marks from his time in the Dead End, as a Decepticon, and some fresher ones from his time as an Autobot. He traced over one that ran the length of his chassis, “This one was your weld mark. One of the first times we met...” he said

“Yes,” Ratchet said rubbing Drift’s back again, rubbing circles right at the bottom where some of the weight from carrying would be. He leaned over and kissed the back of Drift’s neck.

“Oh....” Drift whimpered and stretched himself across Ratchet’s lap on his stomach, arms in front of him, resting his chin on the back of his hands.

“Take that to mean it is helping,” Ratchet said running his hands back up Drift’s spine.

“Mmm, it is...” Drift said, quite relaxed. “Thank you....”

“Very welcome, love,” Ratchet said grinning and continued the massage. If he put Drift into recharge it was very well.

Drift half-jumped as he realized he was falling into recharge on Ratchet’s lap. “Huh. Sorry about that. Almost put me to recharge.” He tried to push himself up with wobbly-jelly-like arms.

“Quite alright,” Ratchet said. “You need to rest as well as relax and refuel.”

Drift managed to prop himself up on his arms and sat up. “Promise I’ll recharge if you do one thing for me,” he said, grinning.

“And what is that?” Ratchet asked smiling back. 

“Can you scan them and show me?” Drift asked

“Alright,” Ratchet said running the scanner over Drift’s abdomen where the sparkling should be. He smiled. “Looking good.” He showed the image to Drift over their bond.

“Aww, it looks adorable,” Drift said, leaning against Ratchet’s shoulder

“Yes very sweet,” Ratchet said smiling and turning to look at his mate.

Drift used the bond to scan Ratchet’s energy levels, now that he was getting used to how the bond worked. He stood up and shivered, his performance engine created a lot of heat that his frame worked to dissipate quickly; in this case much too quickly and he was actually cold without his armour or a blanket. He moved to the berth and crawled under the covers, pulling them up around him.

Ratchet walked over tucking the blankets in, kissing Drift’s cheek. “Rest, I’ll be nearby if you need anything, love.” he said.

“What if I need you here beside me?” Drift asked.

“Then I will lay here beside you to keep you warm,” Ratchet said with a smile.

Drift lifted the blanket to let Ratchet under beside him. Ratchet slipped in beside him pulling the blanket down over them and lay his arm over Drift, pulling him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift briefly mentions Wing here. And lots of sexy time for the pair.

Ratchet paced the medbay as they waited for it to quiet down and First Aid or Ambulon to get around to checking Drift.

Drift walked into the medbay, a little bit late and panting. “Sorry Aid, I got caught up working with Rodimus on his paperwork,” he said, hand on his growing abdomen

“It’s quite fine,” First Aid said. “Just take a seat on the berth there.” 

Drift followed First Aid’s finger and took a seat on the appointed berth. Ratchet walked over helping Drift up. “Hello love,” Drift said, smiling.

Ratchet stood close by as First Aid scanned the speedster and nodded his helm. “Everything looks good,” First Aid offered Drift the scanner so he could see the sparkling as it moved.

Drift took the scanner in both hands and watched the small screen. The looped video showed a small protoform sucking on its thumb and kicking its legs. The speedster watched the video loop through a few times mesmerized by it. He lifted his knees up to his chest, optical fluid dribbling down his cheeks. 

Ratchet chuckled watching the video as well. “Look at them kick,” he said, patting his mate’s back.

“Not even full-term and.... so perfect....” Drift said, letting the scanner fall into his lap as he wiped the tears away with the back of a hand.

“Yes,” Ratchet said kissing Drift’s cheek.

_::Stupid mood swings,::_ Drift said, embarrassed for crying.

_::If you had bothered to read the data pad, you would know that was another of the symptoms,::_ Ratchet said. _::It’s alright.::_ He wiped away some more of Drift’s tears.

_::I’ve had too many data pads as it is, working with Roddy and his unfinished piles,::_ Drift said.

_::You have got to stop letting him talk you into helping him. Maybe we should have a talk about what all you’re going to be through with carrying our little creation,::_ Ratchet said.

_::It's just paperwork, Ratch. It's not like we're sparring – which we're not,::_ Drift said.

Ratchet let out a breath. _::Glad to hear you’re not sparring,::_ he said. _::You need to rest and refuel, not help him with his homework.::_

_::I'll be bored out of my processor doing nothing,::_ Drift protested. _::If you were the one sparked, I'd be dragging you out of here, wouldn't I?::_

_::Yes, my medic programming makes me want to help those who are sick or injured,::_ Ratchet replied.

_::And I love that about you. But I also need to stay busy,::_ Drift said, taking Ratchet’s hand and massaging the back of it.

_::Well there are other ways for you to stay busy aren’t there?::_ Ratchet asked, smiling at the hand massage.

_::That I can do in public or you won't reformat me for? I'm coming up blank there...::_ Drift said, looking at Ratchet with his helm tilted.

Ratchet vented a sigh. _::No, not that I can think of. I suppose I’ll have to let you continue,::_ he said and leaned down to kiss Drift’s forehelm.

Drift accepted the forehelm kiss and didn't try to make it more since the medic rarely did PDAs.

“Let’s head home,” Ratchet said taking Drift’s hand.

Drift picked up the scanner that had fallen to the berth between his legs and set it on the small table. He then slid off the berth, following Ratchet.

Ratchet let the way back to their habsuite entering the code, he put down a few more cubes of medical he had brought with him and then sat on the couch.

Drift did his customary ritual of putting his swords away and lighting the stick of incense before turning his attention to Ratchet. 

Ratchet looked at his mate, raising an optic ridge.

Drift unlatched his armor, taking it off and setting it on the floor by his swords. He looked at Ratchet. _::Something the matter, love?::_ he asked.

_::No, just watching you,::_ Ratchet said and smiled. He admired how his mate looked without all the armor. 

_::Only for you. This armor is special... Wing...::_ Drift went silent looking at the armor and remembering an old friend.

Ratchet walked over, putting a hand on Drift’s shoulder. “Hmm?” Drift asked.

“You alright?” Ratchet asked.

“Yeah. I’ve got you,” Drift said, leaning his helm on Ratchet’s shoulder,

“Good,” Ratchet said.

“Wish you could have met Wing,” Drift said. “He set me back on the right path.”

“I do too,” Ratchet said. “That way I could thank him for helping you.”

“Part of the reason why I am on this quest for the Knights. They inspired Dai Atlas and the population of New Crystal City,” Drift said. He led Ratchet back to the couch for some much needed cuddles.

“Ah,” Ratchet said sitting down on the couch patting the space next to him. “And I had thought it was to support Rodimus.” 

“That too,” Drift said, “Mostly he needed a bandwagon to jump on and a reason to get off the planet and do exciting things.” He looked at the spot beside Ratchet and sat down beside him.

“Hmm sounds like… well that is what Flutter sort of thought at first but this has become somewhat serious quest, I suppose,” Ratchet said.

“Hmm,” Drift said, leaning his helm on his mate’s shoulder as he trailed fingers down the medic’s arm.

Ratchet smiled watching his mate, turning his helm to kiss the top of Drift’s helm. "So what are you hoping for, a femme or a mech?" he asked.

“Not sure. Femmes are so very rare, so I expect a mech,” Drift said, lifting Ratchet’s hand and writing small glyphs in the palm.

"I asked what you might be hoping for," Ratchet said wriggling the fingers.

“I am hoping for a little mech or femme that has both of our traits in them, and some unique ones all their own,” Drift said, signing a glyph again in Ratchet’s palm.

"Wouldn't mind if he or she look like you," Ratchet said, wriggling his fingers again.

Drift lifted Ratchet’s hand a bit more, placing a kiss right in the palm, flicking his glossa into it once. : _:I would say the same of your looks as well. And yes, I know you don’t get it... but you are handsome.::_

_::Will just take your word on it, love,::_ Ratchet said and moaned at the wet sensation on his sensitive hand.

_::Mm, doctor?::_ Drift said, looking up into Ratchet’s optics. “I've been getting an odd warning in my HUD recently.”

"Hmm, what's that?" Ratchet asked.

Drift forwarded over the warning message to Ratchet: "Warning: sparkling in need of code update. Critical period in three cycles."

"Oh I should have guessed," Ratchet said and grinned. His free hand traveling down Drift's chest stopping just at his interface panel.

“See? You look so handsome when you smile. Though I am glad to be privy to it,” Drift climbed onto Ratchet's lap, tucking his legs underneath his aft.

"Sorry only two beautiful small mirrors here to see," Ratchet said and moved to kiss Drift's neck his hand moving to rub his mates back.

Drift leaned against Ratchet’s chest, enjoying the attention. 

_::Perhaps we should move this to the berth,::_ Ratchet said moving to nip on an energon cable and kiss Drift's shoulder.

The nip and kiss had Drift sitting up straight quickly. “The berth... yes....”

Ratchet moved to slip his arms underneath Drift to carry him to the berth, slowly moving to push himself up to where he held Drift in his arms.

“So strong....” Drift said, holding on with an arm around the medic's neck. “Suppose you have to be as a medic....”

"And having your armor off helps some," Ratchet said with a smile, carefully squatting to put Drift down.

Drift turned onto his hands and knees on the berth, facing Ratchet and kissed him on the interface panel. 

_::I love you too,::_ Ratchet said. Drift knelt, putting his hands on Ratchet’s hips, kissing his way to the rim of Ratchet’s glass panel. Ratchet leaned down to kiss Drift’s helm.

Drift looked up at Ratchet, rubbing his nose against the medic’s nose. Ratchet chuckled and kissed Drift. The swordsmech sat back down on his heels, hands cupping Ratchet and bringing his helm down.

_::How shall we do this?::_ Ratchet asked.

_::Follow your instincts, doc,::_ Drift said.

Ratchet smiled. _::Open your interface panel, sweetspark.::_

Drift complied, his interface panel sliding aside to reveal his valve and unpressurized spike.

Ratchet reached down rubbing the node with his thumb. Drift whimpered, running his hand down Ratchet’s arm.

“Lay down, love,” Ratchet said.

Drift laid himself out on his back, lifting one leg so it was bent at the knee. Ratchet slipped a finger into Drift’s valve, wriggling it around hitting the nodes he knew were there.

Drift gasped, his aft lifting from the berth mattress. “Oh, Primus! Ratch!” he cried out.

“Yes?” Ratchet asked, grinning.

“Spike shrinking?” Drift teased, managing a smile.

“No,” Ratchet said, making a mock frown.

Drift propped himself up on an elbow and pulled Ratchet’s finger from his valve as he sucked the lubricants off while watching his lover.

Ratchet moaned at the suction on his sensitive finger.

Drift grinned and flicked his glossa over the medic’s fingertip.

Ratchet pushed Drift back down, opening his interface panel and thrusting into Drift’s valve. He paused looking at his mate.

Drift wrapped his arms lightly around Ratchet's back. “What are you thinking?” he asked. 

“Just let you get your fill of me,” Ratchet said and smiled. He ran his hand down Drift’s side feeling the protoform.

Drift was going to mention that he didn't think he'd ever be full of Ratchet, but the sensation on his bare side left him arching upwards and moaning.

Ratchet grinned thrusting in more before he felt his spike start to spray Drift’s valve. He moaned staying there as it finished.

Drift held tighter to Ratchet, optics closed as he felt the hot fluids inside him. 

Ratchet wrapped his arms around Drift and rolled them over with Drift on top of him.

Drift looked down at his mate, smiling. “Nice view from up here...” he said.

“Describe the view,” Ratchet said smiling, enjoying his own view and reaching up to run a hand down Drift’s chest.

“Handsome red helmed face with a stern expression and blue optics that can smile or glare a hole through a mech. Broad powerful shoulders, nice chest....” Drift said, kissing Ratchet’s wrist when it came close. He used his legs to lift himself a little off Ratchet's spike and let himself drop down, moaning as the spike hit his ceiling nodes and almost entering his gestation chamber.

Ratchet put his hands on Drift's waist pushing him up and letting him down so his spike sprayed into the gestation chamber.

Drift cried out in pleasure, arching backwards with only his hands stopping him from toppling backwards.

Ratchet pulled Drift closer and rolled him back under again. “Can't have you leaking, love,” he said and kissed Drift.

_::Mm’kay,::_ Drift said, sliding his glossa in Ratchet's mouth.

Ratchet caught the glossa between his lips letting his own glossa slip into Drift’s mouth. He broke the kiss, leaving a string of oral lubricant on Drift’s chin and slid a berth pillow under the swordsmech’s hips as he rolled off to the side. 

Drift lay on the berth, fans at high speed, watching Ratchet. “That was great fun,” he said with a lazy, satisfied grin.

“One of the perks of carrying,” Ratchet said, rolling to the outer edge of the berth and lay on his side watching his mate. 

Drift's optics were dimming as he slipped into recharge, energy spent from their activities.

Ratchet reached for the thermal blanket to cover them both up as he stretched an arm protectively over Drift and drifted into recharge himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write. Drift gets a bit under Ratchet's plating wanting to have a _natural_ birth.

Drift was in the third period of his carrying. His belly looked ridiculously large, to him. He rubbed his hand over a spot where he could see his protoform rippling as the sparkling moved. He flipped a page on the data pad and made a note to ask Ratchet when he got home.

Ratchet sighed glad to be heading home after the insane day he had just gone through. First an emergency surgery, then some fool had been foolish enough to pick a fight with Cyclonus over what he had never found out and didn’t care to. Now he wanted to go home and relax with his mate, and talk to their creation.

Drift could feel the exhaustion and frustration in Ratchet’s bond. He put his data pad down and stood up to warm up a cube of energon for Ratchet. He had started a little spice collection in their habsuite and he added different flavours and textures to the energon for his mate.

Ratchet entered the code and walked in. “Hello you two,” he said. “Have they been behaving for you today?”

“Hello lover,” Drift said, walking over quickly with the cup of warmed, spiced energon. He pushed it into Ratchet’s hands, kissing his mate on the cheek.

“Hmm that smells nice,” Ratchet said. “Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome. And yes they are behaving; stretching and such,” Drift said, leading Ratchet to the couch to sit down.

Ratchet sat down taking a sip of the energon closing his optics to appreciate it more. “Won't be much longer before they will want out.”

“Yes and I wanted to talk about that,” Drift said. “I would like to ask Rodimus if I can use the hot oil baths for the sparkling’s emergence.”

Ratchet gasped at the idea and he carefully put the energon down on the table. He opened his mouth and shut it. “Why?” he finally asked. He wasn’t about to say this was some spiritualist thing, he tolerated it for his mate’s sake.

“I was doing some research...” Drift said picking up the data pad he was reading earlier and sat down beside Ratchet, holding the pad between them. “Back in the old days mechs would give birth in the pools. Even the humans like to give birth in pools of water. Oil is good for us and the mechling is basically a small version of us. I could ask to have the temperature in the bath lowered.”

“Oh why don’t we just let you give birth out in the vacuum of space,” Ratchet said spreading his hands. “The medbay is good enough.”

“Sure it’s good enough,” Drift said, “But the oil bath promotes a relaxing atmosphere to welcome our little one into the world.”

“Are you saying the medbay is not relaxing enough?” Ratchet asked and vented a sigh. Well it hadn’t been today that was for sure.

“Well it is not the most relaxing spot on the ship, Ratchet. It is often a site of emergencies and anxiety,” Drift said. “I know you do your best, but it is the nature of the medbay.”

“At least have a medic there, just in case,” Ratchet said.

“Well I assumed you would be there at the least,” Drift said, rubbing Ratchet’s shoulder.

“Of course but it might be better to have one of the others there,” Ratchet said leaning into Drift’s hands enjoying the massage.

“Has First Aid still denied you access to my files?” Drift asked.

“Yes as has Flutter and Ambulon,” Ratchet said.

Drift smiled. “Would there be a better place for you to enjoy this massage?” he asked.

“I assume, but you’re the one giving it,” Ratchet said grinning. “So what do you think?” Drift moved to squish himself behind Ratchet, finding it a little hard to maneuver in behind him like he used to. Ratchet wasn’t sure if this was such a good idea. the sparkling might be even more cramped this way.

“Scooch your old frame forward a bit, love,” Drift teased, gently pushing on Ratchet’s shoulders.

Ratchet scooted forward a bit. “There,” he said. “Unless you wanted me to fall out and onto the floor.”

“Naw, then you’d have to teach me emergency repairs,” Drift said, smiling and starting to massage Ratchet’s shoulders. 

The sparkling however was confused at the pressure and having its space cramped more than usual. But it could feel the comforting fields of both of its creators and it kicked at Ratchet’s back.

Ratchet smiled and chuckled. “Hello little one,” he said. “Feel ya moving back there.”

Drift chuckled as well, “I felt it too. They must know you’re home too.”

“Nice to know,” Ratchet said.

Drift felt a sudden intense pressure low in his frame. “Oh Primus....” he whispered and got up with surprising speed from behind Ratchet. He raced to the door of the habsuite and ran down the hallway to another small corridor.

Ratchet got up. _::Drift?::_ he called. _::What is it?::_ He could think of a few things but he would prefer to hear from Drift to figure out which it was. He got up following.

Drift was in the washrack, in a stall in the very back where mechs could empty their oil pans to get rid of used oil, transmission fluids, and other waste products. _::Washracks.... waste stall...::_ he informed Ratchet, not wanting to make him worry too much.

 _::I see,::_ Ratchet said.

 _::Think I put too much pressure on my waste tanks behind you,::_ Drift said. There was the sound as the waste disposal unit set itself up for the next mech and Drift walked out, heading to the small handwashing station. Drift started to laugh while washing his hands.

Ratchet stood outside the washracks waiting for his mate. _::What’s the joke?::_ he asked smiling at the beautiful sound.

“Just how I tried to do something nice for you and then this happened,” Drift said walking out and hugging Ratchet.

“Don’t push yourself too much,” Ratchet said returning the hug. “Let the three of us go home and I will give you the massage.”

Drift took Ratchet’s hand, holding it tightly but not too tightly as they walked home. Ratchet squeezed Drift’s hand back.

“Hmm, alright dear,” Drift said.

Ratchet entered the code letting Drift go in first. Drift entered and went straight to their berth, collapsing down on his side. Having to run to the washracks had taken a lot out of him. Ratchet sat behind him rubbing his back, his fingers finding the wires and kinked lines.

“Mmm, thank you Ratchet,” Drift said, but he couldn’t help but think that he should be the one doing this.

“You’re welcome love as you are the one who is carrying,” he said leaning down to kiss Drift’s cheek.

“But you had a hard cycle at work!” Drift protested, trying to get up on one elbow.

“Lie back down,” Ratchet said pushing Drift down gently. “I do not at all mind massaging my handsome, sexy mate after a hard day at work, It is very calm and reassuring, knowing that you are alright.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift and Ratchet's sparkling finally makes its appearance.
> 
> Check out [Kisetsukaze's](http://kisetsukaze.tumblr.com) adorable picture of a sparkling created from this pairing at [this link](http://kisetsukaze.tumblr.com/post/136655964277/okay-since-drift-and-ratchet-are-not-coming-back)

Drift was up in Rodimus’ office talking to his friend. He was really close to his due date now and looking rather large.

Rodimus watched biting back comments on Drift’s size

“Shut up. I know what you want to say and just don’t say it,” Drift said, laying a hand protectively over his belly.

"I'm not saying anything," Rodimus said biting back another joke about just how close Drift was. But he couldn't hold back the laugh.

“Aft,” Drift spat at him. “Would’ve thought you’d have some decency now, you know now that your own mate can’t have sparklings.”

"She's not my mate yet, but she has been drilling into my head about not making fun of you about it. It is just no fun," Rodimus said. 

“So do you think I can borrow the hot oil baths for a couple of cycles?” Drift asked. 

"Yeah sure," Rodimus said. "Would do you and probably Ratchet a whole lot of good."

“Hey we haven’t been able to practice in a long time, but I have a practice drone that Perceptor has been making. Do you want to try it while I watch?” Drift asked.

"Sounds great," Rodimus said.

Drift pushed himself up out of the chair with a grunt and stood up. Rodimus followed him, hearing what sounded like Flutter’s voice telling him he should have helped Drift out of the chair.

Drift walked out of the office, trying hard to walk and not waddle. Rodimus followed biting his lower lip to keep from teasing his friend. He would be glad when this was somewhat over and he wouldn't be so tempted.

Drift walked slowly down to the training room, “Oh I felt them kick!” he said, turning around to look at Rodimus.

"Uh cute," was all Rodimus could think of to say.

Drift turned on the drone that was in the room.

Rodimus watched the drone carefully.

Drift sat back and watched Rodimus for a while.

Rodimus quickly went for the training blades waiting for the drone to make its move.

After a while, Drift grunted feeling a hard contraction. "Ugh, Primus..."

"You okay?" Rodimus asked, giving a good swing at the drone, causing it to fall back.

“Contraction. First one though. Keep going,” Drift said, rubbing his belly trying to get the sparkling to calm down

“Shouldn’t we call Ratchet, the medbay?” Rodimus asked.

“Ratchet should be anxiously messaging me any moment now,” Drift said with a smile. “How about you lead me to the oil baths, Rod?”

“Right,” Rodimus said putting away the sword and then went to help his friend up. Drift accepted the help, standing with effort.

::Will meet you at the oil baths,:: Ratchet said.

::...How did you even...?:: Drift asked, shaking his helm. 

::Sensed it,:: Ratchet replied. ::We are bonded, love.::

::Yeah but you're supposed to have it filtered at work,:: Drift said. 

::Not when you are so close,:: Ratchet said. ::Wanted to watch over you.::

::Are you bringing your medkit?:: Drift asked.

::Yes and Flutter,:: Ratchet said. He turned to look back as the pink and purple femme followed him.

“Well it was me or Ambulon, Ratchet,” she said. “First Aid is still recharging from all the repairs he had to make after that fight or whatever.”

Drift sighed. He had wanted to do this with as little interference as possible, but he also understood Ratchet wanting some assistance. ::I know you don't have access to my medical records, but you know how to help a sparkling emerge, right?::

::Yes,:: Ratchet said.

::Are you going to be my physician or my bondmate?:: Drift asked.

::Probably bondmate,:: Ratchet said. ::Not sure she’ll let me treat you, but she might let me help.::

Rodimus led Drift to the oil bath room. “It was filled up yesterday with fresh oil. Let me get the heating elements on to warm it up though,” he said, tapping some controls on the wall.

The oil made a few burbling sounds as air bubbles came to the surface and popped when the heating elements fired up.

Ratchet and Flutter arrived shortly after, Ratchet frowning and grumbling until he saw Drift and brightened up a little.

Drift forgot about the whole walking versus waddling thing and waddled quickly to Ratchet, standing on pedetips to kiss him. 

Ratchet returned the kiss then broke it. “Let’s get you in there so you’re comfortable,” he said.

“Hmm, one thing first,” Drift said, as he unlatched his armor. He started to shrug out of the front panel.

Ratchet frowned, this was something he alone should get to see, no matter that this was the captain and another medic or that he trusted them, her more than Rodimus as a medic.

Drift felt Ratchet’s protectiveness and looked at Rodimus. “Hey. New sire is getting all protective. Can I invite you over to meet the sparkling later?” he asked. 

“Better go, Roddy,” Flutter said smiling. “You brought him here, okay.”

“Thank you, Rodimus and for controlling your glossa,” Drift said, smiling at his friend. He then turned and shrugged off the back portion of his armor, groaning and dropping into a crouch. 

Rodimus quietly left knowing when he was just in the way. ::Let me know when it’s over and I can play uncle, Flutter,:: he said as he left.

::I will,:: Flutter said bending down to scan Drift. “They’re dropping but slowly it will be a while or it will go fast.”

“How....... informative...” Drift grunted

Ratchet tried to get a look at the scan get a better idea but she was right, the sparkling was only just starting.

When the contraction ended Drift moved to sit down on the edge of the oil bath. “Come in with me, love....” he said, hoping that his mate might lose his armor as well.

Ratchet heard the thought looking at Flutter. “No telling,” he growled and slowly started to remove his armor.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Drift said, “And I am certain Flutter will as well.” He slid into the hot oil with a moan of pleasure as he immersed himself to his neck. 

Ratchet finished removing his armor and slipped in beside him.

“I won’t tell,” Flutter said. “It is your own business.” She watched quietly moving the equipment including a blanket and slowly stepped in on Drift’s other side.

“No drugs, unless they are medically necessary to save my life or the sparkling,” Drift said, looking up at Flutter. Now that they were covered in oil, he opened his interface panel and reached for Ratchet’s hand, pulling it onto his belly.

“Yes, I know,” Flutter said smiling.

Ratchet smiled rubbing Drift’s abdomen.

::Could I sit in your lap?:: Drift asked.

::Of course,:: Ratchet said. Drift climbed over to sit in Ratchet's lap as the medic put a hand on Drift’s shoulder and another around his mate's extensive waist. 

Drift shuttered his optics, feeling safe and relaxed (for the situation) and tried to meditate for calmness.

Flutter reached for the scanner nearby scanning and put it back. It would be a while.

A few more hours of relaxing in the pool, the contractions had grown steadily stronger. Ratchet held Drift’s hands, kissing his mate’s neck and shoulders, sharing words and the feeling of encouragement and comfort over their bond.

Drift turned around in Ratchet's lap to kiss him properly. No sooner than they locked lips, Drift had to broke it gasping as another contraction hit him. He leaned his forehelm to Ratchet’s, optics dim.

“It’s close,” Flutter said putting the scanner down, pulling the blanket a bit closer folding back corners.

“Ratch....” Drift mumbled and it turned into a whine as he felt his entire valve burning with the stretch as the sparkling made its descent into the birthing channel.

“I’m right here, love,” Ratchet said tightening his hold on Drift, hugging him closer. Flutter reached back into the oil.

“Ahhh, it burns,” Drift told Ratchet, reaching to grab the edge of the pool on either side of the medic's helm.

“Ah yes,” Ratchet said. “Well they are a bit bigger than your uh… valve.” He sent warmth, love and strength over the bond.

Drift bent his legs, pushing out of instinct as he let out a loud moan. He was thankful for Ratchet’s assistance over the bond. 

Flutter felt around the entrance to Drift’s valve. “I can almost feel the head,” she said. “Will be time for pushing soon.”

Drift instinctively kicked backwards at Flutter’s hand. 

“Only doing my job,” she said. “Would you have prefered Aid or Ambulon?”

Drift closed his optics, “S’rry..” He pushed again, as the helm made its way down his valve to the valve rim.

“And I am sorry too,” she said, frowning. “Almost there.”

Drift grabbed at Ratchet’s shoulders, opening his optics. His face was a picture of determination, pain and love. “Want to catch them?” he asked.

“I think she can handle it, love,” Ratchet said. “You’re doing wonderfully.”

“He is right, you’re doing very good,” Flutter said looking down ready to catch the sparkling biting her lip.

Drift yelled out as he pushed the sparkling's helm out and panted, his lips at Ratchet's neck now.

::You’re doing great love, while I may be a thoughtless fool,:: Ratchet said.

::Doubt that...:: Drift said.

Ratchet showed him the image of Flutter. ::She is never going to experience this herself. Could have asked Ambulon instead as much as you might not like it being him.::

Drift wasn't given much of a chance to reflect on Ratchet’s insight as another contraction made him push again, and the sparkling fell free of his valve into Flutter’s hands. 

“Got them,” she said smiling and quickly took them out to wrap the mechling in the blankets as it kicked a bit. “Here we go. Who wants to hold them?”

Drift collapsed beside Ratchet on the bench and let himself relax, feeling utterly spent.

“I will,” Ratchet said leaning over to take the wriggling bundle and cradled it. “Hello little...mech.” He said after scanning it. He kissed the tiny helm.

Drift looked over tiredly, “Hmm, hello lil guy,” he said and let himself slip under the oil.

“Carrier is tired,” Ratchet said with a smile.

Flutter smiled getting out to dry herself. “I’ll leave you or should I help you get them to the medbay?”

“Stay,” Ratchet said. “Flutter I am sorry…”

“Don’t...no need to apologize,” she said.

“She can hold him, if you want,” Drift said coming up from the oil. 

“Here,” Ratchet offered. She took him. 

Drift cuddled up to Ratchet, searching for a cuddle. “I did good?” he asked quietly.

“You did very good,” Ratchet said, slipping around him and pulling him close. 

Drift looked up at Flutter holding their mechling, ::She does look good holding him though,:: he said.

::Yes, she does. She will make a great carrier,:: Ratchet said.

::Maybe I’ll....:: Drift said as he tried to push himself up to get out of the oil bath and lacked both the strength and energy, landing back in Ratchet’s arms.

“Here, let me help you...uhm lean forward so I can get out to and pull you out,” Ratchet said.

Flutter looked up watching. “Ratchet you can take your creation and I’ll help Drift out,” she said moving to hand the sparkling to his sire.

Ratchet took the mechling, rocking him, Drift turned to look at the mechling and moved out of the way letting Ratchet get out.

Flutter reached down slipping her hands under Drift’s armpits and pulled him up slowly. 

“Thanks Flut...” Drift managed, he wasn’t one to use nicknames, but he was so tired. “Gonna make a great carrier.” He offered her a tired smile and stood on wobbly legs.

“You’re welcome and thanks,” she said. “Now let’s get you three to the medbay for some food and rest.” She walked over, slipping an arm around him. “Just lean on me.”

Ratchet managed to put his armor back on and went to help Flutter with Drift and the mechling.

“Can’t go home?” Drift asked her, slipping out from under Flutter’s arm and scooting closer to Ratchet to walk next to his mate.

“I could take care of them,” Ratchet said. “Or just Drift…” the last was hard to say. He didn’t quite want to be separated from the sparkling but it might be a good idea so they could keep an optic on the mechling in the medbay.

“We can go to medbay and ask Aid what he thinks,” she said.

::But he’s healthy. Can’t First Aid come check him in our habsuite?:: Drift protested to Ratchet over their bond.

::It's meant just in case something comes up,:: Ratchet replied. ::I'll go with you.:: Ratchet grumbled to himself about why he couldn't see why he could take care of them back at quarters. But he knew that she was right. The pair turned and walked away.

“Medbay then,” Drift said quickly. He didn’t want to be separated from the sparkling either.

“Good,” Flutter said feeling a little braver, the mention of Aid was merely for a second medic to override Ratchet as the patient’s family.

Ratchet glared at some mechs watching Drift, armorless and grinning. The swordsmech slid a bit closer to Ratchet, self-consciously. Ratchet smiled patting Drift’s back, reassuringly.

They arrived, the medbay a bit busy but quiet as the few patients still there recharged or rested. “Ah I see the happy family,” Ambulon said smiling.

Flutter led Drift to a medberth, helping him up. Drift thanked Flutter for her help and for the first time was happy to lie down in the medbay. ::How is he, love?:: Drift asked.

::Hungry,:: Ratchet said. ::And sleepy.:: As Ambulon scanned the mechling.

The tiny mechling cooed and gurgled, putting a fist up to his mouth as the bright blue optics stared up at Ratchet.

::Heh. Which one more: hungry or sleepy?:: Drift asked, looking for Ratchet and their creation.

::I don’t think he knows either,:: Ratchet said chuckling and walking over to let Drift see better as Ambulon merely followed to try and finish his scans and notes.

Drift pushed himself up on one elbow. ::How about I feed him and .... maybe you cover me up with a blanket? It’s freezing in here....:: He shivered, his armor would have been clattering if he were wearing it.

::Right,:: Ratchet said carefully handing the mechling over to Drift and gave him a kiss before grabbing a blanket to pull over Drift. ::Going to go get your armor and be right back.:: Ratchet headed to the oil baths to get his mate’s armor back.

Drift smiled and opened his chest panels, letting the mechling feed. “Hello little mech,” he said, rubbing the creation’s helm with a finger. The mechling quickly attached to one of the pouches, hungrily eating and slowing down as sleep overtook him.

“Hmm,” Drift said, carefully detaching the mechling and closing his chest again. He wrapped his arm carefully around the mechling, almost ready to drop into recharge himself. “Flut....” he called weakly.

“Yes,” she said. “Should I take him for you?” 

“Please.... tired. ‘t want t’drop ‘im,” Drift slurred. Flutter carefully took the mechling putting him down in the small medberth, they had put together in prep for the little one so he could be nearby his carrier or sire if needed.

Ratchet returned putting the armor in his office, then pushed a medberth close to Drift and their creation, climbing in so he could be close to both of them. First Aid pulled a curtain around to give the family some privacy.


	7. Chapter 7

Flutter walked slowly back to her habsuite, she was exhausted mentally more than physically. She entered her code and walked in dropping on the couch, she grabbed the stuffed rabbit that Rodimus had given her, using it as a pillow. She closed her optics, letting her processor sort through all the various thoughts and trying to stay away from thinking about Drift and Ratchet’s little sparkling; now that she was alone she was likely to just break into tears at thinking about it.

Rodimus walked down to Flutter’s habsuite, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

“Rodimus,” the mech answered.

"Come in, Roddy," she said sending the command for the door to open. The mech walked inside, looking around. "Would've thought you'd be visiting the new family."

“Nah, letting them get some rest,” Rodimus said. “Besides Ratchet seems to be in a protective mood.”

Flutter sat up on the couch. "Yeah sires tend to be that way before and after," she said.

“So how was it? How’d it go?” Rodimus asked. “Everyone healthy and all that?”

"Long and hard. It went okay," she said. "They're doing okay. Drift was tired."

Rodimus sat down beside Flutter on the couch. “You must be tired too,” he said.

Flutter merely nodded her helm and leaning on his shoulder. Rodimus wrapped his arm around her. "Their mechling is cute, got his carrier’s build and both their colors."

“Well they’re both red and white,” Rodimus said, snorting. Flutter laughed at the snorting. “How’d Drift do on his pledge to avoid drugs?”

"He did very good. Had no need to use them," Flutter said.

“Impressive,” Rodimus said. Flutter nodded in agreement. 

She turned her helm to look at him, "I'm jealous of them but happy too."

Rodimus kissed her on the helm. “I know, hun.”

"Hmm since when did Captain Rodimus become the all knowing one?" She said smiling.

“I thought I was supposed to be supportive of you,” Rodimus said. “Do you want me to stop being supportive?”

"No, I'm just teasing Roddy," she said and turned to kiss him. ::I like... no love this supportive Rodimus.::

::Do you have any idea how hard it was to not say anything to Drift’s faceplates when he walked into my office looking all ... huge?:: Rodimus said. ::I had so many ways I could tease him.... and I didn’t. Not once.::

::So very proud of you, Rodimus,:: she said. ::I can only take a wild guess how hard it was for you.::

Rodimus wrapped his arms around Flutter and leaned her back onto the couch and kissed her as he arched over her. Flutter smiled looking up at him. She reached up pulling him down for another kiss.

Rodimus chuckled into the kiss. ::Love you....:: he said.

::Love you too,:: Flutter said. ::So do we have any ideas or plans for tonight?::

::Ah nope. Came to see how you were doing,:: Rodimus said.

::Doing better now you're here,:: she said.

::Were you doing worse?:: Rodimus asked

::Just a bit sad,:: she said.

::Why don’t you offer to sparkling-sit a few times?:: Rodimus suggested.

::That would be good,:: she said. ::they deserve some alone time together after all that.::

Rodimus gently scooped Flutter up and carried her to the berth. “Wanna recharge together?” he asked.

"Would be nice," she said. "Could use the company." Rodimus climbed into the berth with her and nuzzled up with her. Flutter cuddled up against him, closing her optics and drifting off into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

Ambulon and Flutter traded files with First Aid talking about patients as the lights adjusted to signal the start of a new cycle.

"Hmm," Ratchet said opening his optics to smile at Drift, who had found the comforting field of his mate and cuddled up to the medic. _::How you feeling?::_ he asked.

 _::Mmpf, morning already?::_ Drift mumbled, cracking open one optic.

 _::I suppose,::_ Ratchet said. _::Unless they need the light it's supposed to act like the cycles on Cybertron...::_ he shut up not knowing why he was blathering on like that.

Drift pulled Ratchet close with one arm, kissing him. _::I kinda like it when you get off topic,::_ he teased. _::Your voice is so very sexy to listen to.::_

 _::If you say so,::_ Ratchet said. He was too happy to argue.

 _::I do. Ugh.... I know I’m rested, but my frame feels like I did a thousand rounds with Unicron and lost all of them...::_ Drift said. _::I....::_ he sat up and looked around for their mechling.

"I have him," Ambulon said. "You were still resting when he woke so I was feeding him." He walked over with the mechling fighting off sleep in his arms. 

“Oh... thanks, Ambulon,” Drift said, watching Ambulon and his creation, but making no move to take him from the other medic.

"You are very welcome," Ambulon said. "Do you want to hold him now?"

“Are you sure? Is it alright?” Drift asked. The mechling looked very small in Ambulon’s arms.

"Of course it is," Ambulon said. "Ratchet."

"You are its carrier, it will recognize you," Ratchet said.

Drift sat up a little straighter looking at the mechling. He felt so torn between the built-in carrier programming and his fear of hurting the tiny being in Ambulon’s arms. He shrunk back on the berth, wrapping the blanket around his frame, so his arms were tucked tightly under the blanket.

"Don't fight the programming and trust yourself a little more," Ratchet said sitting up and touching Drift’s shoulder.

‘Easy for you to say; you've got magic hands,’ Drift thought. He looked down at his own shaking arms.

Ratchet growled. "My hands are not magical," he said. "Ambulon give him to me and I can give him to Drift."

Ambulon went over to give Ratchet the mechling then helped Drift taking his hands. "You will be fine. You fed him a little before you all went to sleep," he said, reassuringly.

The mechling gurgled and looked up at Ratchet, recognizing the voice and spark beat of one of his creators. He kicked his legs, happily. "Hello little mech," Ratchet said.

Drift looked at Ratchet and their mechling, content for the moment to reach out and touch the tiny hands. 

The mechling’s optics shifted to look at Drift and he cooed.

"See he recognizes you," Ratchet said scooting over to see if Drift felt ready to take their creation now.

Drift slipped his arms under Ratchet’s arms, leaning his helm in to kiss the medic as he prepared himself to hold his creation.

The mechling cooed feeling both of his creators fields, reaching up with both little hands. Ratchet slowly removed one arm and then the other until Drift was holding the mechling.

Drift held the mechling in stiff arms, scared that any movement might break him. “Hello there. You're handsome and ... and you look like me. I guess your sire got his wish,” he said, looking up to grin at Ratchet. “Can you handle two speedsters?”

"I handle this whole ship, Whirl and Cyclonus fights, etc. I think so," Ratchet said and nodded his helm.

Rodimus led Flutter into the medbay and spotted Ambulon. “Hey can we say hi to the new family?” he asked.

"Please do," Ambulon said. "Ratchet is being a bit grouchy this morning. Carrier and sparkling are fine otherwise."

Rodimus walked over to see his best friend. “Drift, hey. Congrats bud,” he said walking over and peering over Drift’s shoulder.

"Not so close," Ratchet growled.

"Be nice," Flutter said. "He's not going to hurt your mechling." She put down two cubes of energon, one medical and a regular.

Rodimus took a jump back at Ratchet’s growl.

Drift looked at Ratchet ::Be nice, love. He just wants to say hello.:: He turned his attention back to Rodimus, “Look who is finally here.”

Flutter took the regular cube putting it in Ratchet's hands. "Drink, you'll feel better," she said.

“If you can, he prefers it warmed up with spice blend two,” Drift piped up

"I can warm it up and see if I can find some of the blend in his office," she said taking the cube with her.

Rodimus reached down, pointing a finger near the mechling’s finial stubs, “He looks like a tiny clone of you, Drift.”

Ratchet turned from his empty hand growling again. Flutter came back with the warmed cube. "Sorry no spice in there but it's warm," she said. "You're not really sick or injured, scare more visitors off and I might send you home, Ratchet."

Ratchet frowned but sipped down the energon.

Drift felt his own fuel tank rumble; he hadn't taken any energon since he went into labour. 

First Aid came in picking up the medical cube. "Just until you've recovered and are released. Hello little one," he said and opened the cube for Drift.

Drift looked at the energon cube unable to refuel with the mechling in his arms. He looked at Ratchet, busy drinking; Rodimus, no he didn't trust him that much; Flutter or First Aid he trusted.

"Flutter perhaps take the sparkling so he can drink," First Aid said. 

She nodded her helm looking at Drift before slipping her arms under his to take the mechling.

Drift gave the now-sleeping mechling a helm kiss and handed him to Flutter. Flutter gently rocked the mechling as Aid handed Drift the cube of medical grade.

Drift took the energon and drank it quickly, in a few gulps, the smell of it reminding him just how empty he was.

Ratchet put down his now empty cube.

Rodimus looked at Flutter, smiling and kissing her cheek. “You look so natural at this. Almost as if he was your own.”

"Ratchet had us all practicing," she said quietly watching the medic staring at her, the mechling and Rodimus. "He called it prep as if he thought the ship might go into heat."

"Alright, I'm nicer. I'll hold him," Ratchet said holding his arms out.

Flutter walked over to give him the mechling. "Think nice, Ratchet," she teased. "He might sense your temper."

“You could have given her a few minutes with him, Ratch,” Rodimus said. “Didn't you set up a baby holder-thing? Or is it just pass the sparkling?” He looked around for a bassinette type thing.

"It should be around here somewhere," First Aid said. "I saw it when I came to take a peek in. Ah it must have been moved." He pushed it by the medberth. "I will leave you all and Flutter I think you deserve half the cycle off."

Ratchet rolled his optics. "The full cycle, just don't be late getting in here for duty," he said trying to control his tone.

Drift reached over to hug Ratchet with one arm and leaned his helm on the medic's shoulder. 

_::Feeling better, love?::_ Ratchet asked.

Drift nodded his helm. _::So we just let him recharge and refuel? When does he need enrichment devices?::_ he asked.

 _::When he's older. He's at a dangerous age soon where to explore he will touch and taste anything,::_ Ratchet said.

“Have you raised sparklings before?” Drift asked.

"Helped with a few, long ago," Ratchet said. 

“When can we head home?” Drift asked.

"Later today hopefully," Ratchet said watching Flutter who nodded her helm.

Drift looked up at First Aid, “Can I get another cube of energon, First Aid?” he asked.

“I’ll get it,” First Aid said. leaving to get the cube. He came back and handed it to Drift.

“Thank you,” Drift said, opening up the cube and drinking half of it in one large gulp.

“Careful, careful,” Ratchet said watching him.

 _::Hungry,::_ Drift told his mate, not lowering the cube as he drank down the rest of it. Ratchet vented a sigh. With the contents of the cube finished, Drift set the empty down on the table and looked at his mate and their creation. 

Ratchet continued rocking the mechling. “Want to hold him again now?” he asked.

“He’s already recharging soundly there, I don’t want to wake him,” Drift said, laying back and watching Ratchet

“Alright,” Ratchet said smiling down at the mechling.

* * *

The end of the cycle they were sent home with the crib and more mechling grade energon just in case.

Drift stood beside the crib, watching the tiny wrapped bundle recharging. He could see optic shutters twitching and the tiny hands would every once in awhile clench and open again. 

Ratchet looked up from the box of datapads and books he had pulled out and grinned. 

“Should I be worried about that grin?” Drift asked

“No, it is just nice seeing you watch him like that,” Ratchet said and examined another book and put it in the pile.

“Well, he’s adorable,” Drift said, leaning down to kiss the tiny forehelm. He stood back up and walked over to where Ratchet sat..

“He is,” Ratchet agreed, shaking his helm at another book. “Give him a week and he’ll be talking.”

Drift picked up one of the books that Ratchet was sorting through and opened it up. “Armor repairs,” he read.

“My old medical books from Cybertron,” Ratchet said.

“Going to make me do more reading?” Drift asked, smiling.

“No,” Ratchet said. “I have been thinking I might teach Flutter about sparkling and carrier care in case the ship goes into heat... again.”

Drift shuddered. “I think one sparkling is enough for us, as cute as he is.”

“Yes, but just so we are prepared,” Ratchet said. He pulled out a data pad reading it and added it to the pile.

Drift sat down beside Ratchet and wrapped his arms around the medic, kissing him just behind where his chevron attached to his helm. Ratchet gasped letting go of the other book he had in his hand. Drift smiled at the response and pressed himself closer. Ratchet moved to slip his arms around Drift.

Drift pulled himself right into Ratchet’s lap so he was sitting crosswise and looking up at his mate. Ratchet smiled and kissed him.

 _::Love you. Figure I better make good use of your lap before it becomes otherwise occupied,::_ Drift said, returning the kiss.

Ratchet chuckled. _::Good thinking, glad you thought of it,::_ he said.

 _::So how many sparklings did you help raise?::_ Drift asked, remembering Ratchet’s statement earlier. _::And were they not your own?::_

 _::Hmm about three, one was my own, Dragonfly,::_ Ratchet said. 

_::Bonded to the previous Prime, Dragonfly?::_ Drift asked. 

_::Yes, her and Bumblebee, then another I can’t remember his name,::_ Ratchet said.

 _::Wow,::_ Drift said, wrapping a hand behind Ratchet’s helm and massaging the cables at the base of the medic’s helm.

 _::Wow, what?::_ Ratchet asked relaxing into the massage.

 _::Just didn’t know you had raised three sparklings already,::_ Drift said.


	9. Chapter 9

The mechling squirmed, clinging close to Ratchet making contented sounds.

Ratchet chuckled and kissed the sparkling’s helm. The sparkling moves from chewing on Ratchet's chest armor to look up at the sire's faceplates, kissing him accidentally. Ratchet chuckles. “So where is your carrier?”

The mechling’s small hand reaches up and grabs Ratchet's chevron. “Keh...” he says imitating the first syllable

“Rrier,” Ratchet said smiling.

“Keh” the mechling repeated, louder.

“Drift?” Ratchet called.

Drift’s helm appeared out from under the blankets, looking almost disembodied. His optics took a moment to adjust to the light as he looked at Ratchet.

“Hear him calling you?” Ratchet asked, shaking his head.

“Keh...” the mechling called seeing Drift’s helm.

“Hey there lil mech,” Drift said, putting on a smile.

“I think he wants to be fed,” Ratchet said.

Drift shifted to lie on his side and uncovered his chest, opening the armor. The mechling smelling energon crawled over to Drift. 

Drift patted the mattress beside him, encouraging the sparkling to continue. “C’mon, almost there...” The mechling crawled over climbing onto Drift and latched onto the pouch.

Drift smiled and rubbed his back, he looked over at Ratchet. “It feels .... weird... having him suckle like this,” he said.

“Yes it is strange but you get used to it and it becomes pleasant,” Ratchet said.

“Are you able to feed as well?” Drift asked.

“Yes but I'd have to work on the protocol for that,” Ratchet said.

Drift gently sandwiched the mechling between himself and Ratchet and kissed his mate. Ratchet returned the kiss as the mechling squealed at being squished when it was feeding. 

Drift broke the kiss, pulling away and looking down at the mechling. “I was just kissing your sire,” he said, stroking his son’s helm.

The mechling happily went back to eating. Finished it pulled away looking up at Drift.

“Hello there,” Drift said, looking down at him. “Do you have any ideas what we should call you?” he asked the mechling.

“Meh,” the mechling said. Ratchet smiled watching his mate and their creation.

“I don’t think we can call you ‘Meh’,” Drift said, smiling.

“Do you have any ideas, Drift?” Ratchet asked.

“He looks like a little speedster like me. I was trying to think of racing type names that aren’t already taken....” Drift said, looking at Ratchet. “But I’m open to ideas.”

“Sounds good,” Ratchet said. “About the only speedster names I know of are Drift.”

“Blurr, Velocity, Hot Rod, Knock Out....” Drift said, naming some of the other speedsters.

“Hmm yes, but those are all taken,” Ratchet said.

“I was just giving you an idea of other speedster names,” Drift said, tickling his mechling’s tummy.

The mechling giggled. Ratchet smiled watching. Drift picked him up and set him on hand and knees facing Ratchet, “Go get your sire,” he told the mechling.

The mechling crawled over to Ratchet, who picked him up rolling onto his back, the mechling on his chest. “You've got me now,” he said.

Drift pushed himself up on one elbow, closing his chestplates. “The great Ratchet has fallen, slain by a sparkling,” he exaggerated with a grin.

“Just finish me off why don't you?” Ratchet teased smiling.


End file.
